The invention relates to connectors for joining optical waveguides. In general, optical waveguides are solid conduits formed of light-transmitting material, such as glass, acrylic or plastic. A distributed lighting system may use optical waveguides to distribute light from one or more light sources in central locations to one or more remote locations. Such a system may employ optical waveguide connectors for joining optical waveguide sections.
An optical waveguide connector includes a first component defining a first channel portion formed along a length of an inner surface thereof. The first channel portion is sized to receive a waveguide. A second component defines a second channel portion along a length of an inner surface thereof. The second channel portion also is sized to receive a waveguide. A fastening mechanism fastens the first component to the second component such that the waveguides are held in position. The first and second channel portions form a channel having a reflective inner surface and a central portion. The central portion surrounds and conforms in shape to the waveguides.
An integrated optical waveguide connector includes first and second waveguides. The second waveguide has a plug integrally formed at an end thereof. The plug has a hollow portion sized to receive the end of the first waveguide.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, including the drawings, and from the claims.